The Legend of Night Angel
by XNightTheAssassinX
Summary: This is a story based on my OC pony, Night Angel. As you can see, this takes place in the future or even another dimension of the Equestria that we are all familiar with. Please review!


The foal's coming! Shouted Dreamsicle to her husband, Night Shadow as they galloped through Everfree forest. Hold on! I think I see a cave up ahead! Replied the stallion. Make sure the guards don't catch up to us! Warned Dreamsicle. Why does this have to happen to me? she muttered. Out of all ponies, why must I be cursed with being an Alicorn? The forest was full of small, unseen obstacles, and was dense with white, dreamy fog, making it nearly impossible to make out anything ahead. I blame Cadence for all of this, Thought Night Shadow. She knew it was forbidden for a royal figure like herself to breed! The cave soon came into their line of sight, and without thinking, the couple dove in, pressing themselves up against the cold, hard cave walls until they were sure that the guards had lost them. They think we went into Canterlot, Snickered Night Shadow. Do they think of us as stupid? Laughed Dreamsicle, only to be interrupted by a quick, sharp pain in her abdomen. The foal was coming.

Push! Commanded Night Shadow. Dreamsicle followed his orders, but her mind was in a completely different place. She had not expected her foal's birth to be this way. Like any mother, she would have much preferred to be in a house, and not being chased by the bloodthirsty Solar guards who would have done anything to end the lives of non-royal Alicorns. They wouldn't murder an innocent newborn, would they? Dreamsicle drew in loud, uneven breaths as she attempted to push the infant out. She screamed as she felt what could have been described as the worst pain she had ever felt, and pushed one last time. You did it, Dream! Praised Night Shadow. He drew his small kitchen knife that he used for defense and cut the umbilical cord. He examined the infant and held it up in front of his wife. I-It's a girl... She said, her voice still shaking from the pain of birth and the fear of almost being slaughtered. She looks just like you, Night Shadow! The filly was a black Zebra/Alicorn with red stripes, Large, Bat-like wings, a sharp horn with two small red horns on each side of it, and blue, cat-like eyes, unlike her father's, who could intimidate a pony with a simple glare of his blood red eyes. He was feared in Equestria, and he was proud of it. Dreamsicle couldn't help but worry about what others would think of the filly's appearance. While Night Shadow was intimidating, she didn't want her daughter to be. When she thought about it, her daughter looked nothing like her. She was orange, like the setting sun, with a long, black mane. She didn't think the filly was ugly, but it definitely wasn't beautiful, although she couldn't admit it. So, what shall we name her? asked Night Shadow, Snapping her back to reality. She wanted something similar to her husband's, but more feminine and soft. She thought for a moment. Night Angel, She replied, as if it were meant to be.

The next step was fleeing Equestria. The guards were sure to find them if they stayed much longer.  
We could go to Alchamesa, suggested Night Shadow. Alchamesa was a hidden Alicorn-only haven that was safe from the outside world. What about Night Angel? Asked Dreamsicle. Alchamesa's too far. There's a chance that the guards could catch us, and I would rather not risk the filly's death. Dreamsicle walked outside, just to be greeted by Silverfur, an assassin. Silverfur was once an Alicorn, but he absolutely hated the thought of staying at Alchamesa, so being the brave stallion he was, He cut off his wings to make him appear as a Pegasus. Silverfur! Dreamsicle gasped. What are you doing out here? Just heading out to Appleoosa to where my target's at. What are you doing here? Asked the assassin. You should be in Alchamesa, where it's safe. I have just given birth, explained Dreamsicle. What if the guards got to her? I'd be happy to take care of the foal for you, you know, until it's safe for you to come back. I... I don't know if I should... Muttered Dreamsicle. But it would be for the best, I suppose... She slid back into the cave and informed her husband about Silverfur's offering. Night Shadow picked up his daughter and walked outside. Thank you, He said, trying to hide his obvious emotion. We'll be back when this whole Alicorn racism thing is over. You two should get going. Said Silverfur. I saw some guards in Canterlot, and they were looking for two Alicorns. The two ponies spread their wings, said their goodbyes, and flew off into the distance.

Silverfur grasped the confused newborn gently in his teeth and walked back to his house in a fast pace. He didn't want to run, but he had to hurry. While the guards wouldn't kill a foal, they would definitely kill someone just for sheltering an Alicorn. The target can wait Silverfur thought. As much as he wanted 1,000 Bits, he knew Night Shadow very well, and would do anything to help his family. Once inside the house, he sat Night Angel on a stool. With a grave expression, he picked up a large, shiny knife from the table. He held Night Angel's wing in his shaky hoof, putting the blade against it. He pressed slightly harder, only to sigh and drop the knife. He went over to his closet and pulled out a purple cape. He cast a spell on it to make it grow as the wearer grew. He slid it over Night Angel's torso, being extra careful to conceal the wings under it. He tied it, then stepped back, knowing that he did the right thing. He heard a loud, obnoxious knock at the door. Coming! he yelled, already annoyed at the interruption. It was Incognitus, Silverfur's friend. He was a bulky, red Pegasus with light green eyes and a red and black mane. As much as Silverfur hated it, Incognitus could become annoying just by saying a few sentences. He was overly confident and sarcastic, enough to make no one take him seriously. He was an assassin as well, but not a very good one due to being way to flashy. Hey, Dude! I heard about the target in Appaloosa. 1,000 Bits! He shouted. Yeah. What about it? Asked Silverfur. Well, If I come, Maybe... Come on, spit it out! Silverfur scolded. Maybe we could split the Bits, Y'know, You get 500 and I get 500. Silverfur sighed. Incognitus, even you know you would just stand around and... Silverfur desperately searched for the least offensive phrase. Well, get killed! You remember last time when you jumped out and- C'mon! Please! Whined the childish stallion. I may not even be going, Said Silverfur. I'm taking care of Night's kid. He tilted his head towards the filly. I can't leave her here alone. Then we'll take her with us! Silverfur shook his head at his friend's ignorance. Incognitus, you can't just bring a newborn to a place like that! It's hard enough bringing you. No offense Alright, Incognitus said, rubbing his hooves together. You can take care of the target and I'll take care of the kid! Simple! Silverfur sighed. Oh, alright. But you get 200 Bits and I get 800 for doing the work. Great! Yelled Incognitus. He grabbed the filly in his teeth and ran over to Silverfur. Lefs geh goin, Incognitus said, his voice muffled.

Incognitus slung Night Angel onto his back as the two assassins walked out the door. It was only a matter of minutes until Incognitus began asking Are we there yet? Silverfur shrugged. You'll know when we're there. It's the only desert in Equestria. Well, how long will it be? I don't know, an hour or so, Dang it! Muttered Incognitus. Night Angel, unlike Incognitus, was pretty much silent except for the occasional cry. As soon as the air became hot and the land became dry and barren, They knew they were close to the target. Silverfur put his hoof on some kind of large plant. Alright, he said, You two stay behind this... Thing. I'll hide in this tree. Incognitus crouched behind the plant while Silverfur ran up the tree. They could hear the target's hoofsteps on the hardened dirt. As soon as he came into sight, Silverfur flung himself from the tree, pinning the pony to the ground. He was a brown Alicorn with a black mane, but that was all that Silverfur could make out in the darkness of the starless night. The pony shoved him off with unexpected strength as Silverfur hit the ground with a loud thud. His back was throbbing, but he forced himself up as the two began hitting their horns against each others, similar to deer. Incognitus watched silently. As soon as he saw his friend get cut by the horn, he jumped from behind the plant. What are you doing out here?! shouted Silverfur. Incognitus didn't care what his friend said. He was ready to prove himself worthy of an assassin. Lacking a horn, he punched the pony in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards, grasping his injured jaw. Silverfur took advantage of this and sliced the pony in the stomach, making him scream in pain. The pony wasn't going down without a fight. He pounced on Incognitus, cutting him across the chest quite deep. Silverfur, seeing his friend injured, grabbed the pony with a beam of magic and slung him across the desert, most likely breaking multiple bones. Silverfur ran up to him, tearing up at the sight of his friend. Scarlet blood rushed from the gash on his chest, seemingly endless. I-Incognitus? he said, placing his hoof gently on Incognitus's. D-don't worry, Silver... His voice was weak, but kept it's usual tone. W-what's wrong Silverfur? Can't stand to see a little blood? He let out a small laugh, then a moan that was even painful to hear. Is there anything I can do for you? Asked Silverfur. Let me out... What? Let me out of this world... But- Just do it... Interrupted Incognitus, coughing up a small amount of blood. You're a strong stallion. I've known you since childhood. You can go on. Don't spend valuable time on me. He closed his eyes, his rapid breath slowing down each second. Goodbye... Incognitus, No! Don't go! but it was too late. Hot tears ran down Silverfur's face as he hugged the cold, lifeless body of his friend. His sadness turned to pure hatred. So much hatred that he screamed. He ran to the place where his target landed. His target was on the ground, grasping his left hoof, which had been broken in the fall. You could see the bone sticking out. This pleased Silverfur. He grabbed the pony with a beam of magic and pinned him against the side of a mountain. The pony's eyes grew wide. Why do you look so surprised? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! He yelled. The pony grinned. I got rid of that pointless thing He said. He just got in the way of your success. Remember the last target you had? They offered you 3,000 Bits to kill one of my boys. You would've been rich if it weren't for that imbecile making all that noise. He was my only true friend... Silverfur bent his head down. I can see why. You're a murderer. What?! Silverfur cried. If anyone's a murderer here, It's you. The pony sighed. You just don't get it, do you? We do it for survival. None of us have homes, so we take them from ponies that do. None of us have food, so we take it from ones who do. And you? You have a home, money, food, what more could you ask for? And you call me a monster. You've been killing my boys for spare Bits for years, and I kill some worthless pony and you get upset? I did you a favor! Silverfur's rage soon returned as he grabbed the uninjured foreleg of his enemy and bent it backwards until he heard a menacing crack, and the pony screamed in agony. It looked similar to the one he injured in the fall now. You want to run that past me again? Silverfur threatened. The pony grinned, obviously trying to ignore the pain. Why yes, now that you mention it, Incognitus was fat, ugly, overconfident, obnoxious, oh, must I even go on? He could see the anger flashing in Silverfur's icy blue eyes. Kill me if you must, but remember: I will be avenged. My boys are the most loyal in all of Equestria. I'm their god. Oh, really? Silverfur rolled his eyes. He lunged at the pony, slicing his throat with his horn. The pony attempted to let out a cry, but it was no use. What's the use of a dead god? The pony would have come up with a sarcastic comeback, but he was as close to death as a being could be. Silverfur dropped him, leaving him for dead. He had nearly forgotten about Night Shadow's foal he was taking care of. He walked by Incognitus's dead body, and tried to ignore it, pretending like his death never occurred, but he couldn't. "Goodbye, old friend," He said. "I'll never forget you..." He was honestly surprised to see Night Angel still sitting there, being the curious pony she was. Silverfur thought he could hear the faintest sound of hoofsteps, but thought it was just his imagination or the wind. As it increased in volume, he felt the urge to look behind him. When he did, he was greeted by three ponies, a Pegasus, a Unicorn, and an Earth Pony, standing menacingly behind him. He gasped as the Pegasus, who was carrying a machete at the time, rushed toward him. He attempted to dodge his attacker, but failed as he was cut on his shoulder, but luckily it was not lethal. The others joined in, doing everything they could to end the life of Night Angel's caretaker. The unicorn shot him with a hot, painful blast of electricity, while the Earth Pony used his mere hooves, but was strong enough to knock Silverfur over multiple times. Silverfur lunged at the Pegasus, resulting in a deep cut on his wing from Silverfur's sharp horn. The Unicorn grabbed him with a dark blue beam of magic and slung him into the side of the mountain, just as he had done to their God . His body ached from the impact, but he forced himself to continue fighting, knowing that loosing would result in death. He pounced, kicking the unicorn in his horn, shattering it into pieces as if it were made of thin glass. The unicorn screamed, stumbling backwards, then running away. The Earth Pony ran up to Silverfur, but before he could land an attack on the assassin, Silverfur shoved him to the ground. Just when he was about to end him, he felt excruciating pain in his back and fell over into his own puddle of blood. The Pegasus had stabbed him. Blood rushed out of his wounded back faster than he expected, as he knew what would happen next. He thought of Night Shadow and Dreamsicle, who had trusted him with their own child. He thought of Incognitus, and how he would be seeing him very soon. His breath grew shaky and his eyesight grew blurry. This must be what death is like... Thought Silverfur as his breath slowed down. He decided to stop struggling and just accept his fate. There was nothing he could do about it, anyway. Even though he hated to admit it, he wouldn't mind being able to see Incognitus once again. Mere seconds later, he was gone. The three enemies of the assassin were sitting by a tree, attempting to tend to their wounds, when there was a rustling noise coming from nearby. W-what's that? Asked the Unicorn, still feeling agonizing pain from his broken horn. How dare he break his horn! He could no longer cast spells anymore, and was far to weak to fight like an Earth Pony. Look! Over there! Shouted the Earth Pony. Out from the bush came Night Angel. What the heck is that?! Exclaimed the Pegasus. It's a pony, Explained the Earth Pony sarcastically. Don't tell me you haven't seen one. I know that! Shouted the Unicorn defensively. But look at that thing! It's hideous! The Earth Pony sighed. You, He said, pointing at the Pegasus. Fly her back to Canterlot.

Y-yes, sir, He stuttered, grabbing the foal in his mouth. Minutes seemed like hours as he flew, his broken wing throbbing. He flew awkwardly yet fast, leaning towards one side due to having only one wing that could fly. When the two arrived, he carelessly dropped Night Angel to the cold, early morning ground below. Stupid kid. He thought, Opening his one wing, and attempting to fly back to Appaloosa. Night Angel stared at him, clueless. She then decided to find a nice, grassy area to eat. Once she found one, she began to loudly chew the grass, astonished by how delicious the sweet grass was. When she finished, she then sought shelter, seeing that the temperature was barely over freezing. She settled in a cave, much similar to the one she was born in. The next six years of her life were spent the same way; Eating and sleeping. When she was merely seven years old, she decided to enter the city, facing her fear of larger ponies. Canterlot was much more than she had expected. Large bronze statues of famous ponies towered over the crowds of busy ponies that seemed to have nowhere in particular to be. Unicorns were practicing magic in the fields nearby. They seemed so interesting, that Night Angel felt the need to get a closer look. Most of the Unicorns were darker colored, consisting of shades of blue, purple, gray, and black. Some practiced alliteration spells, lighting up the already bright Equestrian sky, while others practiced destructive spells, shooting beams of fire, ice, or electricity at white, featureless mannequins. As you could imagine, Night longed to do the same. She tapped her hoof on one of the unicorn's shoulders. Huh? He turned around, meeting the gaze of Night Angel's large, catlike eyes, and gasped. W-what do you need? He asked, his heart still pounding from the sight of such a peculiar foal. I wanna do magic, She said, proud of her imitation of other ponies she had seen. It took her a long while to Master the art of speech but it truly paid off. Kid, go back to your parents, He ordered. But- You're far to young to do this kind stuff. I swear, parents these days don't give a damn 'bout their foals... Night Angel stomped out of the city and back into her cave. She'd have to wait Three whole years until she was old enough to practice magic. The next three years went by painfully slow. Once in a while she'd visit Canterlot, yearning to be in the position of one of those stallions. By this time, she had realized that she was an Alicorn, but didn't dare take her cape off, seeing the murder of an innocent mare just for having wings and a horn. When she was finally ten, she waltzed over to the Canterlot Archives, entering the Spell Room. The walls were lined with old, torn books containing spells. She pulled one off the shelf and sat on the ground. Today, she would begin her life as a true Unicorn. 


End file.
